Clan Maelstrom
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: We fight with are last breath. For a better tomorrow or just for ourselves we fight. We fight this war with many goals but we fight with one objective. TAKE DOWN THE QUEEN. Naruto/Final Fantasy x-over. pairings inside. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian blade

Naruto/Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced crossover

Pairings Naruto/Ritz/Shara

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy in any way, shape or form. I do own this idea though. If I did own them I would be rich. I like constructive criticism but I will not tolerate being flamed. If you got a problem find a nice way to put it instead of saying that I suck or some other kind of bullshit. If you do flame, well, kiss my shiny white ass and get over it.

Prologue

He stood atop of a large dune staring down the vast desert. His dirty brown cloak flapped in the wind while his spiky blond hair simply swayed. Sand scratched his left metallic shoulder pad as well as his dark sunglasses. His red white tipped fox ears twitched as the winds howled and picked up speed. His similarly tipped foxtail wrapped itself around his waist for protection from the sand. Part of his cloak covered half of his face to help regulate his breathing. He looked around five foot nine, maybe five foot ten.

Four creatures stood in front of him. One resembled a lion. Its red ruffled fur stood on end as it growled, baring its sharp fangs and its yellow slanted eyes showed fires of ferocity that the blonde only saw in people that wanted to kill him. A metallic ring was strapped to the back of its neck with the bottom part being made of leather. Its claws dug into the sandy floor. One of the other creatures structure was more gel like than anything else with blue skin. Its teeth were non-existent while its eyes were blood shot. The third creature was a crimson ball of flames with its hands floating beside it. The last creature had shiny green skin and multiple eyes surrounding its mouth. Its teeth were coated with yellow strands of saliva. Stubby tentacles acted as legs, dragging the large beast through the sand.

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" the blond muttered to himself. A black fingerless glove reached for the large katana strapped to his back, revealing what was under his thick cloak. He wore a black leather tank top, black baggy pants with many pockets to contain concealed weapons, a belt holding up a kunai holster on his right hip and a weapons pouch on the back of his hip with black steel toed boots with red accents covering his feet. A deck holster was strapped to his left hip.

The katana itself was magnificent with red runes running down the length of the blade. The blade was thicker, several inches wider and about a half a foot longer than a normal katana. The blade was made out of obsidian and there was no tsuba. Red leather was wrapped around the hilt for grip.

In a brilliant flash of light the judge appeared in his usual silver armor gleaming in the setting sun was a golden feathered chocobo. "The engagement rules are the following:

No items  
No techniques  
No color magic

Disobey those rules and you will face the consequences," the judge stated as he guided the chocobo to the sidelines. "Match BEGIN!"

Almost immediately the lion like creature rushed forward with its fangs bared. The blond drew the katana and jumped back, avoiding the pouncing creature only to roll to the left to avoid being burnt by a fireball. The lion-like creature made another lunge at the warrior. The swordsman swatted the creature and made a rush for the floating fireball monster. Said creature inhaled to try and breathe out a fireball at the Kitsune but it was not fast enough. The sword sliced through the creature, knocking it out.

Naruto quickly looked behind him and jumped back. A claw scratched his lenses. He jumped to his right, dodging a stream of ice. Reached for his deck holder, he grabbed a card. The back of the card was black with a four pronged star and a yellow diamond on it. The blond raised the card high. The card floated above his palm. The blonde energetically shouted out, "Nullify 'No techniques'!" The card shattered and sent out a shockwave of energy.

The lion creature made another lunge. The runes on the sword glowed around the blonde's katana as he sliced through the air in a reverse grip. **"Slicing Heavenly Sword,"** the blond shouted as he launched a blade of light from his sword, hitting the red creature head on and knocking it out.

The blue blob like creature started to exhale a steady stream of ice crystals at the Kitsune-like man. He saw this and dodged right but a few of the frosty crystals scratched his arm. The blonde switched the black blade to his left hand, pulled out three kunai and threw them at an insane speed at the blue blob, impaling it. He looked behind him and saw two rows of shiny yellow teeth about to close around him. He brought up his right arm and blocked the bite from eating him whole. The teeth drew blood as they sank into his forearm.

His left hand stabbed the black sword into the sand. A sphere of swirling blue energy formed in his palm. Once it was holding itself well enough he slammed onto the creature with a cry of **"RASENGAN!"** The creature's jaws loosened their grip on his forearm till they eventually let go.

"Engagement winner, Clan Maelstrom!" the judge yelled as he disappeared in rings of white light. The blond sighed. This had been one fucked up day. He looked at his arm. Thick, scarlet liquid flowed freely from the teeth marks as they quickly healed over. They stung as the skin closed and reconnected. _This day fucking sucked a horse's dick._

He reached into one of his pockets and grabbed a small bottle of liquor and pulled the cloak away from his face with gusto. His face had lost all of its baby fat and each cheek sported three whisker marks. He uncorked the bottle and started to drink it. The burning sensation was so very soothing right then. Unfortunately, he had places to be so he corked the bottle, put it back into its pocket, sheathed his katana and readjusted his cloak back into its original position before he looked at the setting sun. "Please be safe guys," he muttered before he walked off towards the sun. This was just not his day.

A/N: This is just a prologue to what is going to happen. This will most likely be my main focus because I can think more clearly on this one and I have not lost my copy of it. Please read and review and I hope you guys like this story. I will still try and post Soldier of Gems. Review or I feed you to the Divine Dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian blade

Chapter One- The Move

Twelve years after the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto stood at the edge of Ivalice. His blond hair was akin to the rays of the sun as it swayed in the light summer wind. His fox ears twitched every few seconds and his foxtail swished slowly behind him. His cheeks sported a trio of whisker marks on either side.

He had completely changed his attire. He now wore a black muscle shirt, black baggy jeans, black and white tennis shoes and a black choker. He still wore Tsunade's necklace because it held a lot of memories; memories that he did not want to forget anytime soon. The wind caressed his exposed, lightly tanned skin. His purple fox like eyes stared down the lonely streets as he readjusted his pack.

"Huh," the fox boy sighed. "Guess this is better than Konoha." Indeed it was. No one was staring him down with hate filled glares. Here he was safe. The Godaime thought it would be a good idea if he just disappeared seeing as the last attack had nearly ended his life. She reasoned that the only ones that knew he was here were herself, Jiraiya and Shizune. It was a really good idea, for Naruto only stayed in Konoha for them. What he was really glad for was that he took a few scrolls on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra control and Kenjutsu without the old hag noticing their disappearance.

He did a quick genjutsu over his fox ears and tail and put on a pair of dark red sunglasses. He did not know why but every time he put on a genjutsu over his eyes they stung a bit, thus annoying the blond to no end. Sure he could bear with it, but he really did not feel like it. He searched through his pockets and took out an address that was crudely written upon a scrap of paper. It read: 161 North Alpine Road. He sighed and started off.

He looked along the streets and marveled at the machinery. Sure he had been informed about them and what their purposes were but that didn't even come close to actually observing them up close and personally. He kept wandering through the streets with an amazed expression on his face.

"Hey whiskers!" he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw a beautiful redhead with a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress with red trimming and a red jacket over it with sandals on her feet. "You're not from around here are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I kind of just moved here," the former Konoha ninja said scratching the back of his head. He then smiled with his vulpine grin stretching across his face. "I'm Naruto, and you are…" He left the ending open for the redhead to finish.

"Tch, you are still Whiskers to me. My name is Ritz," the girl named Ritz said in a certain manner. "By the way, why do you wear sunglasses?" Ritz asked. "It's not like it's that bright outside."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I am kind of ashamed of my eyes," he replied sheepishly.

She sighed. It seemed as if she was not going to get any more information out of the whiskered blond. "Tch, it's alright. I die my hair because it is usually white." Maybe that would get him to open up a bit.

Naruto sighed. _Maybe he should show her his eyes as a sign of good faith_. He closed his eyes and took off his glasses. Shaking his hair he opened his eyes to reveal purple fox orbs. She gasped. They were astonishing. They were so full of counteracting emotions. They were filled with sorrow, joy, hate, love, determination and a feral look. It was like maelstrom of emotions.

"They're beautiful," she muttered. Then the false redhead started to mentally berate herself. This was not like her. Why would she say something like that? It was not like her, no matter how hot the guy in front of her was.

The blond blushed. That was the first time someone had ever complemented his eyes. They usually scorned them, saying they were too much like a fox's. He put on his sunglasses and sighed.

Then he realized that he needed someone to show him around town. Sure he could send off a few clones and have them crawl around the place but it would look strange if they all met in the same place at the same time. "Um," the Kitsune started. His nervousness began to show itself. _Why was it so fucking difficult to ask Ritz to show him around town? More importantly what were these feelings? This was so frustrating!_ "Can you show me around town? I kind of don't know where I am going."

She tried to stare into his purple eyes through the dark lenses. She sighed. She had found his eyes covered by his eyelids in a sheepish manner. "All right Whiskers, I'll show you around town," she finally said. The red head then saw his eyes spark with happiness. She was amazed that she could even see them at all.

He was relieved. Someone has just agreed to do something for him. "But," he heard the redhead. He mentally cursed. There was always a 'but' to everything in life. "You can't tell anyone that I ever called your eyes beautiful." The look in her eyes shined with seriousness. The blond nodded in agreement. He definitely did not want to get on the emerald eyed girl's bad side.

They went off to explore the town that Naruto was not familiar with. Ritz showed Naruto the local places that people usually hung out at. She showed him the eateries which, much to Naruto's dismay did not serve any ramen. But he found a new favorite food, hamburgers. When the blond tried to eat like he normally did the false redhead reprimanded him like hell, saying that he would not be able to taste what he was eating if he continued to eat like that. To his surprise he ate a lot less than normal.

After lunch, they just looked at the streets and houses, taking their sweet time. Naruto remembered an important question. "So when does school start?"

"Next week. Why?"

"I need to enroll so… Can you help me?" he cursed himself. Why was this so fucking difficult? Why was his heart racing? What was this feeling in his chest? He never felt like this before around anyone, especially not Sakura, the pink haired bitch. He could only describe this feeling in one word; euphoria.

That was what this feeling was to the blond. He was not sure how he felt for her though. Was it a sibling, or good friend kind of feeling? Or was it something that ran so much deeper than ever known to the blond as he was not used to this kind of contact with anyone other than people who were a good five years older than him. One way or another he was determined to figure it out. The fox boy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ritz speak up.

She was thinking something along the same lines as her new blond friend. This was something so utterly different that she did not recognize what it was. The false redhead was going to figure this paradox of an emotion. "Yeah, we will enroll you tomorrow around nine. You live on Alpine right?" The blond nodded his dumbly. "Good I live around there so I can drop you off and head home. I will pick you up tomorrow, got it?" Again the fox boy nodded. "Good." The rest of the walk was continued in comfortable silence, only speaking in small snippets. They finally made it to the complex and said their goodbyes.

Naruto's apartment was on the second floor. It was standard with only one room. It was not grand or anything but it was good enough for him. It had, in its refrigerator, five gallons of milk, two cartons of eggs and a lot of canned goods. He knew the computer was mandatory as it made work easier for him.

He walked around the apartment to make sure everything was in working order. He was very glad for one thing; the lights. In his old home they gave off an annoying hum every time they were turned on and always flickered once in a while making it near impossible to read any scrolls. These lights just burst with light and did not give off that oh so annoying hum.

He yawned. Fuck he was tired. He looked at a nearby clock that read in bright digital letters 8:45. Good time to go to sleep for him as he was going to sign up for high school the following morning. He set the alarm clock to 6 A.M. and got ready for bed. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were of Ritz who lived across the street.

Unknown to him there was a hidden spectator who had thoughts of bringing the two together. The spectator set off to alert the former Konoha Nin's dreams to the apparent redhead.

A/N well there it is. Don't forget to read and review and leave some ideas about what I can do with this. Now onto writing chapter two-Getting settled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the obsidian blade

Chapter two- Getting Settled

Twelve years after the Kyuubi attack

"RING--SMASH!"

Naruto groaned as he lifted himself out of the bed. He stretched his body allowing a satisfied smirk play across his face as he heard his bones popping back into alignment. Memories of his dreams started to haunt his mind. Why was he having such weird dreams? What the fuck was wrong with him? Deciding that it was just his mind playing against him the blond mentally shrugged it off.

He strode to his backpack and pulled out some spare clothes and walked into the bathroom to start his morning rituals. (A/N no way I am going to l type what goes on in the bathroom. You all should know what goes on in there.) Thirty minutes later steam escaped from the bathroom as the door opened. The blond was wearing a completely different outfit from yesterday. He was now wearing a brown t-shirt with the right sleeve cleanly ripped off and the other riddled with holes of different sizes and a gray vest-like hoody. His pants were black baggy jeans that faded at the thighs and a pair of white ankle socks. He grabbed four leather straps and buckled them to his wrists, two to each wrist. Completing the outfit with his favorite necklace he decided to keep his hair limp, favoring it that way more than spiking it like he normally did.

The blonde's stomach growled. Fuck he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a quick breakfast. He grabbed a pan, a knife and a can of spam. As he cut the spam flashes of Ritz started to portray in his mind. Shaking his head to get rid of the images as to not cut himself, he continued cutting. The whiskered boy turned the burner on and placed the spam filled pan onto it and waited for the food to pop and sizzle. As he waited, he started to think of what was on his hit list that day. He had to buy some new clothes, get enrolled into school, and in general, get settled in. Tsunade said that she would pay for all the necessities till he was in college but he would have to come up with the money for anything personal. Ritz said that she would help him get enrolled into school so he had no problems there. Now all he had to do was to get settled into his new home.

Before his thoughts could go any further, the spam finished cooking. He quickly put the food on to a plate and started to eat. This was so much better than Konoha. He usually got spoiled goods that he had to pay twice the amount for. The food would typically not pass a health inspection. His thoughts ventured on to a lot of unrelated subjects. He finished eating and started to clean the dishes.

After he cleaned the dishes he walked to his backpack and pulled out four scrolls. Each was labeled differently: hyouton, suiton, kenjutsu and taijutsu. He figured that it would be easier if he read the jutsus themselves and their theories before he went onto practicing them so he does not end up getting eaten by his own water dragon. He would also have three others go over scrolls so he did not waste time in learning a new thing. He would spend tomorrow on practice and application. Shit he needed a schedule. He decided that he would think about that bit of info tomorrow. With a quick hand seal and a puff of smoke later three more foxy blonds now stood in the living room.

They all nodded to each other and set off to read a different scroll. It was then that he decided he would create his own style. To him this was going to be awesome; a style that fit him and his needs. He was so caught up in reading that he did not notice the time change to 8:49. The blond fox was startled by the sudden knocking on the door.

The scene was comical really. His eyes widened in shock as he scrambled to catch the flying scrolls that were thrown by the three blond clones. Once the daunting task was accomplished, all the clones dispelled themselves. Taking a few seconds to regain his composure after the sudden rush of information was loaded into his brain, Naruto put up his genjutsu and put on his shoes before opening the door. When he opened the door all he could do was stand there in shock. In front of him stood a very angry Tsunade with a very stern expression twisted onto her face. Disappointment shown in her eyes as she peered down at the blonde teen. "Why did you steal the scrolls Naruto?" The older blonde's roar was loud. The younger blond started to sputter out nonsense and incoherent sentences. He was so dead. "I was going to let you take a few with you!"

"You were?" the fox boy shouted in disbelief. The Godaime was going to let him take a few scrolls. That was too un-fucking-believable. "Why?" he questioned. He needed to know why she would allow him to take a few of Konoha's special technique scrolls.

Tsunade sighed. He honestly did not know why. "Because the Akatsuki is still after you," she replied somberly. That reply hit the blond like an atom bomb. They could still find him. He knew what could happen if he was found. He only took the scrolls so he could not be lazy but now he absolutely needed to learn them.

Naruto could say only one thing. "I am beyond fucked," he said in a melancholy tone. "In fact I am so beyond fucked that it would take a million years for the light of fuck to reach the planet Earth." (A/N: A big giant imaginary cookie to those who could guess where I got that from.) He just sighed as he looked at the older blonde.

"Sorry but I am only here for a short while," the blonde Hokage said. "I came to give you a few things for training. They are basically weights and seals. Oh, and I have seen your schedule for school and created a training regimen based on your day." She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Her head lowered near his ear and started to whisper in it. "I saw you with your girlfriend yesterday. I think you two make a great couple. When should I be expecting grandchildren?" In a quick movement she put three scrolls into one of his pockets.

The preteen turned beat red. Was this old hag seriously asking him these questions? She released the poor boy and smiled, satisfied with her work. She turned around and started to walk off laughing like mad. "BAA-CHAN!" Naruto whined. "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Who isn't your girlfriend?" Naruto heard from behind him. He turned around to stare into emerald eyes.

"Oh, heh, heh, heh, h-hi Ritz-Chan," Naruto sputtered out.

"Hi Whiskers, now who isn't your girlfriend?" the girl interrogated trying to get rid of the pang of jealousy out of her heart. The boy was frantic. He desperately needed to find away to get her off the subject.

"Oh nothing important, anyways what are you doing here?" he asked, hoping to Kami that it would get her off topic.

"You are a dense idiot. I said that I was coming around nine and its 8:50," she said in an annoyed tone. "Come on let's get you enrolled." She started to walk off towards one direction with the blonde following close behind. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Ritz was the one who decided enough was enough and broke the silence.

"So where are your parents?" the green eyed girl asked. The boy froze instantly. Flashes of how parents congratulated their children for doing the hardest thing for them, or when parents guided their children. Oh how he wanted to feel that kind of attention, but the only thing he got close to it was Iruka or Tsunade. Sometimes he really did feel jealous of the other children.

"They're dead," he replied. His voice was filled with sorrow. Ritz gained a guilty look on her face. She did not know that tidbit of information. If she had known that she would never have asked.

"Sorry Whiskers," she said in a guilty tone. "If I had known..." She trailed off till Naruto stopped her off.

"Don't be sorry," the boy said. "It's not like you knew that I was an orphan so don't be hard on yourself."

"Yeah but if it makes you feel any better I am an orphan as well." The rest of the trip was spent making small talk. They finally reached the school Ivalice Junior High. "Well Whiskers, this is it, Ivalice Junior High."

"Talk about a big school," the blond boy muttered, amazed by the sheer size of the school. This was a lot bigger than the ninja academy he had attended. A few cars were parked outside in front of indicating there were at least a few people inside.

"Come on. The main office is this way." they walked into the school and found the main office near the front of the school. Typical, the main things were always in one of the two places, the center or the front. Sure it made things easier, but it was so fucking easy to get there if someone wanted to kill an important person there they would not even try to find them.

They walked into the office and were greeted by the principal's secretary. In Naruto's opinion, the old hag lady was too fucking strict and formal. It was the way she greeted them, he reasoned with himself. "May I help you?" the hag lady asked in a monotone voice. 'Talk about having no emotions,' Naruto thought.

"Yes I am here to get enrolled," Naruto answered.

"If that is so then I need you to sign this form," the witch replied in her 'professional' tone as she supplied a piece of paper. It took all the self control the blonde had not to groan. Not at the thought of paper work but at the way the lady spoke. 'Heaven forbid you show any emotions,' Naruto thought dryly.

He looked at the paper and sighed. It was very simple and very over done. It was the usual "have you ever done any drugs" questions that really got into your personal life. (A/N We all had to fill out a paper like this some time or another and you know as well as I did that it is very overdone.) It was so fucking boring to do this! His pen kept tapping on the sheet of paper as he filled out the questions one by one. The blonde finished after a few minutes. He returned the paper and received his teacher and class room number. The teacher was someone called Mr. Mathews. He would figure out stuff about him later on Monday.

When the duo got a good distance away Naruto decided to pronounce his thoughts about the she hag. "Is it just me or does Wrinkles have a stick shoved so far up her ass that it is taking all of her energy not to beg for more." Ritz busted up laughing. She knew there was a reason why she liked him.

"I agree," she said. "Hey Whiskers what you got to do today?" the young woman asked. "I mean if you don't have anything to do we could always just hang out. BUT IT IS NOT A DATE!" She screamed the last part to get a point across.

"Hai, Hai! Just calm down." Naruto said, trying to regain his hearing. All he had to do today was buy some new clothes so, what the hell? He could always just create a couple Kage Bunshin to do the work for him while he hung out with Ritz. After creating some excuse to use the bathroom, he had the clone leave after him with the scrolls that Tsunade have given him, and the money, and told him to go out and buy the clothes and report back home to dispel himself there. He ran off and had fun with Ritz while wondering what he felt for the comical woman.


	4. Chapter 3

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian Blade

A/N What is wrong with you people? I have like three hundred hits yet no reviews? Why is that? Is it that I am new at this or is it something else? Just please review. I need someone to actually review this. Mean come on; Soldier of Gems has more than this one and this one is more put together in my opinion. So to all those who are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Three- Summer Break

Thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack

It has been little over a year since Naruto has moved to Ivalice and he wished he could say that it was a blast but it hasn't been. School was a disaster zone. The teacher, Mr. Mathews hated him big time. Maybe it was that the blonde played too many practical jokes on everybody, but still, that was no reason to blame him for other people's mediocre handy work. I mean come on, why settle for the over used super glued seat.

His training was making leaps and bounds. His schedule was actually practical!

6:00 Wake up, bathroom, shower  
6:45 Breakfast  
6:45 Read a book that you like (It helps with intelligence so either you do it willingly or I force you to)  
7:00 Light warm up  
8:05 School starts. Create two groups of ten Kage Bunshin and have them go over chakra control and jutsus you have learned but yet to master. You will have to go to school yourself incase P.E. gets rough.  
2:45 Have a Kage Bunshin do your homework and you go to the nearby forest to physically train. (Taijutsu falls under this category)  
4:45 Practice Kenjutsu  
6:45 Practice Ninjutsu  
8:45 Finish with a light exercise  
9:45 Go home and go to sleep

Tsunade also said that he should take weekends off so he could still have a social life. After all, kids his age should have some fun. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Shizune visited him every month or so. They always seemed to cheer the blonde up even if they still teased him about Ritz. He honestly did not know why they kept on teasing the fuck out of him and continued to call them an item. Ritz and Tsunade got along great though, mostly because they were so fucking similar.

Winter was fun. Snowball fights were always interesting and fun to play as he could show off his skills. His team always won because of the sheer accuracy of his throws and how fast he could run.

His training was going along so well that he even amazed himself. Due to the Kage Bunshin jutsu, the blonde could learn on an accelerated level that was par none. All of the jutsu he had brought with him he had either learned or mastered. His Kenjutsu was proficient as well as his Taijutsu. To him it was a real shame that he rarely ever got anyone to compare his skills to. He was able to best Iruka and Shizune but never Tsunade or Jiraiya. He came close quite a few times but never really beat them.

His relationship with Ritz was strong. Their trust for each other was outstanding. At the beginning of the year (New Years not the school year) he told her everything. He did not know why, but he was glad. It got a big weight off of his shoulders. He expected her to shut him out of her life. However, she accepted him with open arms. That lifted his heart a little. She did not even care about his foxy features.

He and Ritz usually hung out a lot, just having a good time. People made fun of both of them. They made fun of Ritz for her hair, calling her granny and him for having slanted eyes. He still usually wore his sunglasses to numb down the pain of enhanced senses but people still got a glimpse of them. It was not bad as Konoha but that did not mean it was pleasant.

Today, he and Ritz decided that they would go swimming as it was the first official week of Summer Vacation. They found a gleaming lake nearby in the winter and decided that it would be great to swim in it for the summer. He grabbed his bag and left to meet Ritz who was about to knock on the door, his genjutsu and shades already on.

"Ready to go Whiskers?" the false redhead asked in her usual manner.

"Hai," the blonde responded. They both started to walk towards the lake, talking about things of interest, like games and other teenage stuff.

When they got to the lake they found no one there. 'Perfect,' Naruto thought as he fazed out of the genjutsu. The lake was near a rock over hang that extended to the deep end. Sand indicated the shores. A few flat, smooth rocks were scattered here and there as well as trees. "I am going out to change," Naruto said to Ritz. He walked away with his swim trunks in hand. When he got far enough from eyeshot he quickly changed and dispatched a clone to keep an eye out for any unwanted guests. As soon as he told the clone what to do he made his way back to the lake.

Ritz heard a noise from the side lines as she finished getting dressed. She was wearing a lime green one piece swim suit. When she turned to the noise she bushed. There stood Naruto in all his foxy glory, clad in only black and red shorts. His tail swished around and his ears twitched every few seconds. He really grew up from the midget that came to town one day to this. He was now five foot five and well muscled for his age. It must have been how much training he put himself through she reasoned. His body and muscles were lean but built to a certain extent that he was not easily mistaken for a wimp. He could easily take someone twice his side down.

In her mind she already came to terms with her feelings and recognized the feelings she had for the blonde teen as love. Not the way that brothers and sisters loved each other or how a child loved their parents. No, that was a case that was far from the truth. This was how a woman loved a man or vice versa. He was so caring, so lovable, a bit dense and clueless sometimes, but she thought that was what made him so cute. She knew that he would never think of her that way (A/N Not if I, the writer, have anything to say about that)

Naruto was thinking something that closely resembled Ritz's own thoughts. In reality, he only thought of the lake idea as an excuse to tell her how he really felt for her. He looked at her figure and blushed. She really was starting to fill out nicely. Her breasts were about mid B cup and her curves were developing nicely. In his mind she was perfection, or the closest thing to it. He looked at the water and saw it gleam as sunrays that escaped the canopy above hit the surface. "We came here to swim so let's go!" he shouted excitedly as he ran for the water. He walked on the water till he was about to the center before flipping in with a resounding, "SPLASH!"

Ritz made her way through the water and started to swim. Naruto got a devil like smirk across his face. Oh this was going to be too much fucking fun. "Come, the water is really NICE!" he yelled as he swung his arm through the water causing a small wave to splash towards the originally white haired girl. She shrieked as the water splashed on her.

"If it is a war you want then it is a war you will get!" she yelled as she splashed him back. Thus a splash fight was born. They both kept on splashing each other, trying to get the other to give up. Finally it was Naruto who caved first.

"Alright, alright! I give! Just stop splashing," he said as he shielded his face from the oncoming water. When he lowered them he saw a smug looking Ritz looking at him. He just smiled weakly at her and started to say something till his stomach growled. 'Damn stomach,' he thought. Then he thought about it. This was the perfect reason to ask her out. "Hey Ritz," the blond said. 'Come on Naruto. You can say it. It is just one simple fucking question. Will you go out with me today? That is all you have to ask.' His thoughts got a little dangerous as he blushed nervously and gulped. "Willyougooutwithmesometimetoday?"

"Huh?" Ritz asked in confusion. He spoke so fast that no human could ever understand him.

"Will you go out with me some time today?" he asked again, this time a lot slower than last.

Her eyes widen in shock? Did he just ask her out? On a date? With him and her? She just stood there in shock as if frozen by time. This was too unbelievable, too unreal.

He sighed. "Guess I'll take that as an-HMPH" In mid sentence he was cut off by a tongue invading his mouth and a Ritz glomping him. His eyes widen in shock before they closed and let the moment take its course. His hands traveled her body, relishing in all it could touch. He moaned into the kiss; the kiss that started a beautiful relationship.

She broke the kiss. "Of course I will go out with you. Just what do you have in mind Whiskers-kun? "She asked. Her mind was racing with millions of thoughts. He just asked her out and thought she was going to reject him. Boy, did the dense idiot have something else coming. She smirked.

"Don't worry about it," the blond replied. "Just be ready around eight and I will pick you up. Okay?"

The girl nodded. "Come on; let's get out of the water and go."

-------------------------

Naruto stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours now. He had the whole date planed out. All he had to do was to decide whether he looked great or not. He was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt that was open to reveal a crimson short sleeve shirt. He wore black slacks and shiny black loafers. (A/N sorry but that is my American culture coming out) Tsunade's necklace hung freely around his neck as well as two others. One was a cross with a skull in the center and a snake coiled around it. The second one was segmented into bowed metal tubes with clear rubber tubes running through each of the segments. His leather straps were buckled around his wrists as per usual.

He walked out of the bathroom door and looked at the clock. There, in bright red letters read 7:50. He sighed. The blond put up the genjutsu, put on his shades and left. His thoughts were racing as he trekked over to Ritz's place. He patted his left pocket to make sure the sealing scroll was still there that he managed to have Tsunade give to him.

The whiskered teen sat against the back railing after he rang the doorbell as he waited for Ritz to answer the door. The door opened and he blushed. Her hair was white with a tinge of red in it and flowed like a waterfall to the small of her back. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves just right and her eyes shone brightly in the setting sun. She wore a gold necklace with an emerald hanging in a gold casing. In his eyes she was very beautiful.

She noticed his staring and blushed. "What are you staring at Whiskers-kun?" she asked defensively.

He grinned his vulpine grin and pocketed his sunglasses. "I am just admiring how astonishing you look without the dye," he replied. "Come on, I have an awesome place to go to eat." He offered her his hand. She took it and intertwined their fingers. He started leading her towards the destination that he pointed out. As they walked about they talked about teachers and other things about school. It was the normal students- bashing- teachers kind of talk.

"And he blamed me for it first!" Naruto exclaimed. He immediately got a bop to the head by the white haired girl.

"Quit down Whiskers-kun!" she hissed. His tone became quieter. "Good, now I hate to break it to you. but it was you who caused the pie to jump into Mr. Mathews' face from the desk."

The blond pouted a little. "That still does not mean he has to blame me first for everything," he muttered. Ritz just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Get over it Whiskers-kun," she said sternly. "It is your fault that you are chosen first and most of the time he is right on the money."

"Hai Ritz-chan"

It was only a matter of time before they reached the edge of the forest. "Why did you bring me to the forest Whiskers-kun?" she asked skeptically. She was not sure what he was going to do or thinking about. Sometimes she was not sure if he belonged in the loony bin or not. She saw him look at her with his beautiful purple orbs and grinned his foxy grin.

"That's a secret Ritz-chan," he said with mischief in his voice. 'Just what are you planning on Whiskers-kun?' Ritz thought to herself. Naruto picked her up bridal style and started dash through the forest at an insane speed. She squealed in shock as he hopped from branch to branch but did not tell him to stop or anything for she knew what could happen if he lost concentration. It was not something that she wanted to ever find out first hand. No fucking way will that ever happen.

After a few minutes of running they came to an opening to a cave. When carefully set her on the ground she came back to reality. She bopped him on the head after setting foot on the solid ground. "NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT WITH OUT WARNING ME, YOU ARE DEAD FOX MEAT ON MY PLATE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. His ears started to ring a bit but he knew she had a very good reason to yell at him. Hell if he was in her position a few minutes ago he would have gone ballistic.

"Sorry Ritz-chan but I wanted to get here quickly," he said in an apologetic tone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that he patted earlier. He unrolled the scroll and unsealed three items. In a puff of smoke a wicker basket, a radio, and a flannel blanket appeared. He tucked them under his arm and grabbed Ritz's hand. "Come on Ritz-chan, it's this way," he said in his overly cheery voice.

He began leading her into the cave. Inside she really had to be careful because it was really dark in there and she might misplace her foot. As she went through she saw mysterious lights emitting from strange crystals. 'Just where is this place,' she thought. At the end of the trek she saw the same light emitting the same light as the odd crystals.

When the duo entered the light it was an amazing sight. The crystals were arranged perfectly to create a dazzling light show. It was beautiful place. "This place beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it is," Ritz replied. She turned around to see that everything was in place. The blanket was laid on to a flat stone; a bottle of Sparkling Cider was placed in the center with two glasses and the wicker basket nearby. Naruto was sitting at one, gesturing for her to take the seat next to him. She smiled and took the seat next to him. "How did you find this place?" the white haired girl asked.

"I found it when I went exploring a few days ago for survival exercises," he answered. "This place still amazes me somehow." He started to go through the basket and take out some food items such as sandwiches, pastries and whatnot. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I am starved." With that they started eating. Naruto surprised Ritz by how polite he was being with her. This was probably a side that no one got to see that often.

They spent the meal talking about different things like how some people did not deserve their lives, how to beat a certain level on a video game and the works. By the end of the date, Ritz did something that contradicted herself. She snuggled up to Naruto, something that he thought she would never do in his lifetime. When he asked why she said that she was allowed to since they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

They left more quickly then they came since Naruto carried her back at his insane speed. When they reached her house he gently let her down. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in slowly for a kiss. The distance was closed. It was not long but it held many strong feelings. When Naruto broke it, he only said one word. "Bye." And he was already leaving. She went inside and started to think of ways of keeping Naruto in check so he does not end up getting himself expelled from school like he almost did in middle school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian blade

Chapter four-High School Starts and Meeting Mewt

Thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack.

Summer had left as quickly as it started. Naruto and Ritz had enjoyed their time together very much. Naruto still trained but not as much and started teaching Ritz Taijutsu and a little Kenjutsu since she really wanted to learn them. She was moderate but she was nowhere near the level she wanted to be at. She decided to keep her hair white, as she liked the look. Naruto kept wearing the sunglasses seeing his eyes were way to sensitive for their own good. He also kept the leather straps and the trio of necklaces.

Both had new attires. Naruto wore a red shirt, black baggy pants and black shoes with red pin striping. Ritz had a complete over hall. She wore light blue pants, a tight white shirt and red sandals. On her ears hung emerald earrings that Naruto had bought her a week ago as a birthday gift.

They were now walking to the high school with their hands intertwined with each other. They got their schedules a full week before school actually started up. They also managed to get five out of seven classes together.

**Naruto Time Ritz**

P1-Algebra 08:10-08:59 P1-Art  
P2-Geography 09:06-09:54 P2-Geography  
P3-English 1 10:14-11:02 P3-English 1  
P4-Biology 11:09-11:52 P4-Biology  
P5-Life management (Computers/Drivers Ed) 12:04-12:52 P5-LM  
P6-Drama 01:22-02:10 P6-Algebra 1  
P7-P.E. 02:17-03:05 P7-P.E

They did not know the teachers at all but they really did not care. They did not even care that they were attracting other kid's attention and words as they walked. The world was completely blocked out as they walked and conversed with only each other. They were content with their relationship.

As they walked through the door to the high school the bell rang. "Huh, well this is it," Naruto said. He looked at Ritz and smiled. "This is high school eh? Well Ritz-chan, this is going to be an experience that we will never forget in any lifetime." He kissed her lightly on the lips and let go of her hand. When he broke the kiss he smiled his vulpine smile. "Well, better head off to class then." He ran off in the opposite direction than Ritz's class.

The classes came and went. The classes that they shared they were able to sit next to each other. People ridiculed them both and the teachers were well aware of Naruto's capabilities. They personally talked to Naruto that if he did anything that they did not deem acceptable, he would be expelled. Break came and they spent the better part of it making out. Now it was lunch and they were walking around hand in hand. When they rounded the corner they came across a group of three teens picking on another teen. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. His jacket was forest green and his pants were brown. In his hands was a patched up teddy bear.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs. The teens turned their heads to look at Naruto and Ritz.

"Great, it's the Granny and her pet Fox Boy," teen one muttered.

"You know we are sick and tired of those petty nicknames that you gave us," Ritz said in an annoyed tone. It was getting repetitive and annoying, more like a broken record than anything else really.

"What are you going to do about it girl? You gonna cry about it?" teen two taunted. Ritz's anger was showing greatly by her clenched fist shaking wildly.

"How about I ask a few questions of my own you bigots," Naruto said, intervening before his girlfriend massacred them. "Do you think that you are tough shit because you pick on people stronger than you?" the blonde asked. The three teens' faces got red with anger.

"What did you say!" teen one yelled in fury.

"He called you weak so get over it," Ritz said.

"Shut it girly! No one asked you!" teen three yelled.

"Hey! You have no right to talk to my girlfriend like that!" Naruto yelled. These three were seriously ticking him the fuck off. "If you got a problem then take it up with me!"

"You want to fight!" teen one yelled.

"If it will shut you up then I will gladly…" Naruto was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"Children settle down!" they heard from down the hall. They turned around and saw a teacher. He wore a blue sweater, white pants and brown shoes. His eyes were blue and his hair was blond and combed neatly. "Now will someone please tell me what happened?" Naruto was the first one to speak; afraid that the three idiots, as he dubbed them, would tell a complete fib and the teacher would chose to believe them over the truth.

"Ritz-chan and I were just walking down the hall and we came across those three making fun of the kid over there and we tried to help the kid," the blonde said.

"Is this true?" he asked the brown haired teen. Said teen nodded his head slowly. He looked at the group of teens who were picking on the brunette.

"They lie!" the three shouted in unison.

"Alright, I want all six of you to go to class," he said in a stern voice. "And I want you three to stop messing with people and you two to stop instigating fights."

With a series of 'yes sir' they started to walk towards class. The brown haired teen caught up to Naruto and Ritz. "Um, excuse me. I wanted to thank you for earlier," he said in a timid voice.

"Thanks but there is no need. Idiots like that need to be put back into their place," Ritz said. "I am Ritz by the way and this idiot right here is my boyfriend, Naruto." That earned a 'Hey!' from Naruto.

"I am Mewt."

"Well Mewt, why don't you hang around us from now on?" Naruto asked. "After all, we misfits must stick together." Naruto chuckled a bit at the end of the sentence.

"Thank you," the brunette said.

RRRIIINNNGGG.

"Well we better head off to class." They all started to walk off to their respective classes.

A/N If it seems kind of rushed well it is. My brother wants to use the computer and well it kind of is his turn Damn timetable. Well please leave reviews and comments and don't forget I take ideas so please give me your feedback and NO FLAMERS.


	6. Chapter 5

**Clan Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-Winter Weekends

Fourteen years after the Kyuubi attack

Winter had finally arrived. As it turned out the teacher that broke up the "would-be fight" was the Physical Education teacher, Mr. Leslaie. He was a pretty cool guy, but he was way too lenient. Mewt was also in their class. He was like them, a misfit. They usually hung out behind room fourteen, as barely anyone walked back there. (A/N Got this from my school and I am one of the people that hang out back there). They were called the Misfits as barely anyone made an attempt to make contact with them other than trying to torment them. It was not like they cared about them and what they have to say anyway. They were all idiots in their opinions.

Two months ago Ritz moved in with him after gaining the permission from Tsunade. Ritz made a point saying that it was stupid to keep both apartments. Tsunade agreed to it because she was happy that her baby had finally found a love interest that met her requirements. Naruto moved all of Ritz's things into his apartment the next day since his was the cheapest out of the two. They sold his bed since hers was much bigger and was not as worn. Now here they lay in their bed, with him snoring lightly and Ritz snuggled on top of him. It was the weekend so he shut off all the alarm clocks and Mewt went off somewhere with his father for the weekend so they had nothing to do for two days. The sun was peeking through the blinds and her eyes clenched closed before opening. She yawned before looking up at her blonde boyfriend. She then looked at the clock. 9:45, a good time to wake up and get the day started. Instantly she started nudging him awake. "Come on Whiskers-kun, it's time to wake up," she said.

Naruto groggily got up. He stretched his limbs. The bones popped back into alignment as he stretched his limbs past their limits. He looked at Ritz before he smiled and kissed her on the lips. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her. "So what's on the agenda today?" He looked at her Kitsune traits. Her ears were like his except they were completely white with a lighter shade at the top and her tail was the same. Her eyes were now a clearer shade of emerald and were also fox-like. She was now like him, a Kitsune. This was something she liked as she always took a liking to foxes. To her they were just so cute with their long bushy tails and the way that their ears stood up in little triangles.

"Your call," the white haired girl said. She reached up behind the blonde's fox ears and started to scratch it. Naruto purred under the touch of his girl friend. She finally stopped so he could answer her clearly. Naruto whined a little before answering.

"Well Tsunade- baa-chan is coming over today around 12:30 so we have time to take a shower and other things." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips or at least tried to. Before he could pull away she brought up her hands and pulled him into the kiss deeper. Her moans drove him to continue his ministrations. His hands roamed her body, rolling over every curve she had. Her moans grew louder. Her hand moved around as well, one searching for his ears and the other traveling down south. His hands reached her firm breasts. They were now a Mid C cup. If she acted like all the other popular kids she would have to beat the opposite sex off with a stick.

He started to mold them with his thumb forming small circles around her erect nipple. The flesh was easily molded and very sensitive. This has become daily activity after they had given up their virginity a few weeks ago. It was something they both enjoyed very much; of course he knew a jutsu that could prevent pregnancy. That would be something terrible if she got pregnant at this age. They rarely ever slept in clothes now.

She grinned slightly as she found her desired target already rock hard. She had feared that the long member would rip her apart but now she was glad that it was big. It was something that would bring her pleasure whenever she wanted. She started to massage it slightly, groans emitting from the blonde as she did so. Their groans and moans were like a symphony that filled the room. Each appreciative moan only drove them wilder.

She was the one to break the kiss as the need for air got to great. She started to kiss her way down his chest, only stopping at his nipple to give it a quick nip and started her descent again. He groaned as she did this. This was why he loved her. He admitted to loving her the day that they lost their virginities.

She reached her destination. She looked back up at the blonde and smiled. She brought her mouth to the hard organ and started to lick the underside of it. She smirked as he shuddered with anticipation. She slowly dragged her tongue along the ten inch piece of meat. She loved to tease. It made her feel like she was the one running the show. Ritz reached the head. A wicked idea formed in her mind. Her tongue shot at the purplish head and swirled around the opening. He groaned in anticipation. Her mouth finally enclosed the snake like organ. She sucked on the head lightly. The taste was something so unique that she had to like it. She kept on pulling it deeper, bobbing her head lightly as it went further into her mouth.

Naruto was trying his hardest not to thrust into her mouth. It just felt so damn good. This was something he was not expecting for a long time in their relationship. It was a damn good feeling to be with someone who loves you just like you do them. He groaned as she let him slide deeper into her throat. He reached down and started to fondle with her fox ears.

Ritz was really enjoying herself. The fondling of her ears made her purr as they were like his, really sensitive and real major pleasure centers. She looked up and could see the need for release in his eyes. She smiled at that. She was really going to enjoy her morning treat. She pulled him deeper into her throat after loosening her throat muscles and started to hum. This sent him over the edge as he growled out in pure ecstasy. She could feel the hot cum rushing and she wanted a taste. She slid up until she was at the tip, moaning as cum unleashed into her mouth. It got to be a little too much as some dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. She gave a long hard suck, trying to milk all she could. When she was finished she rose and gulped slowly and sensually.

A wicked grin formed on Naruto's face. He brought her into a deep kiss as his right hand massaged her left breast and his right lowered to her wet opening. The tip of his index finger slowly entered and exited, inciting moans and whimpers from the teenage girl experiencing it. This drove him on to keep up what he was doing. As he went on, the girl started to become impatient and started to buck her hips, desperately trying to gain release. He smirked and started to go faster. As he went on, his pace gained speed and the amount of fingers grew larger. When she came he was using up to three fingers.

He brought up his fingers and started to lick them clean. Before he could finish the job, she pulled his hand into her mouth and licked it clean. When she pulled it out her she was pulled into a kiss. She felt his tongue trace her lower lip, wanting access to her mouth. She opened her mouth and started fighting his tongue for dominance. Eventually his tongue went submissive to hers. She mentally smirked; she liked it when she was in control. She mounted him, moaning as his dick sheathed itself in her. This was how she liked to start off weekends. However she did not always get that chance. She did get a chance at jumping him every evening though, which was something that she was very grateful for.

She started to rock her hips. She moaned every once in a while. It was only a matter of time before he started to help her by thrusting. His hands traveled her body, caressing every curve she had. She started going faster, trying to gain release. She moaned his name every few minutes as he increased his speed along with her. After a few minutes both were going at an inhuman speed perfectly in sync. His hands had traveled to her breasts and started to fondle the nipples, rolling them in between his fore finger and his thumb. He brought his mouth to her right breast and started to suck on it gingerly so as not to cause any pain. His right hand massaged her left breast, trying to add to her pleasure. He switched to her left. Her hands shot around his head and kept held there. Her moans became to screams of pleasure as time went on. Her breathing went ragged. She started to feel her release sneaking up on her. She let go of his head and forced him down, knowing that he already completed the anti-pregnancy jutsu that Tsunade taught him. Her speed became even faster. His cock touched a certain area and she felt something snap inside her as cum rushed into her. She fell down on top of him screaming her desire and pleasure out of her system. After her screaming was finished, she looked up at him from her spot on his chest and smiled. "Now that is how you properly start off a morning Whiskers-kun," she breathed out. Naruto chuckled at that comment.

"Come on, we got to get ready before Tsunade-baa-chan gets here and it is not a wise idea to greet her smelling like sex. Remember what happened last time we did that." She shuddered in fear. That was something that she did not want to experience again. She got up from her spot on his chest and walked to the bathroom with him in tow.

Two hours later they were on the couch watching mindless television in each other's embrace, occasionally kissing each other, waiting for Tsunade to come to the door. Naruto had put up a genjutsu a little while ago so they could go get something to eat. Just like him however she felt minor pain when a genjutsu was put on her eyes so she wore pair of purple sunglasses. The door bell rang. Naruto smirked. "Shall we go greet them Ritz-chan." She kissed him lightly on the lips before answering.

"What do you think Whiskers-kun?" They both got up and went to the door. Tsunade stood there waiting. She smirked slyly at the couple.

"So you two did learn your lesson last time." Ritz and Naruto blushed deeply. "I am just kidding you two, what you two do on your spare time is out of my control but please be prepared to have a child if Naruto screws up." The blush that the white haired teen and her blonde boyfriend had grew deeper. "Come on, aren't we going to get something to eat." With that the trio left to an eatery that everyone knew of but did not have the money for every day, Apple Bees.

A/N I am going to cut it off right there. I finally updated this and yes this is my first time writing a lemon. I wanted to see if I could type up one well enough so what better place to give a test run then here. If it is good enough then please tell me and if not, well PLEASE HELP ME! That is all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Clan Maelstrom**

Chapter six- The Wish for the New World

Fourteen years after the Kyuubi attack

Naruto was sitting in his sixth period class, Drama. It was one of his favorite classes besides P.E. The reason was because it gave him a chance to see how believable he was. That and he also liked the teacher, Mr. Chase. (A/N I very highly doubt that anyone who is on this website goes to my school. If you do then please do not tell him that I am using him as a character for this). He was not a very big man. He was about five eight, five nine while Naruto was about the same height. His hair was already graying and he had a short beard and mustache. He wore a plain black suit. It was nothing special but it showed that he actually took his job seriously.

The blonde Kitsune smirked. Today was the day that the monologues were presented. He had something that was completely original and would have people questioning his sanity. He really did not care about what the other people would think of what he does. They were of no concern to him. He was actual the first one up.

Naruto heard his name called. When he got up there he adjusted his jacket so it would look like a straight jacket. The sleeves were free and the buckles unbuckled. "This one is called 'The Sanest One of Us All.' I hope you enjoy it." Everyone was looking at him as if he was psychotic. Maybe it was because of the way he made himself look. The blonde then started to pace around as if he was psychotic. "You people label me a psychopath, a murderer, a sick freak and sadist among sadists. You people label me insane but am I really insane? Am I really the sick freak that you people label me or am I the sanest one of us all?"

Naruto mentally smirked at the looks he was getting. This was something they were not expecting. He was generally the one that did the comedies. They expected something that would kill their sides, not something that would make them think. The blonde quickly started up again. "I watch how you people work. I watch all the 'sane' people walk the streets as if they have something to do when they are willingly while unknowingly walking like cattle to the slaughter house, their demise and your jobs, whatever you like to call it. I also see the way you people talk to the people you hate. You lie in front of their faces when in reality you people have these plans to eliminate the person right in front of you."

Now he was grinning like a fucking maniac in his mind. The way they were looking at him was fucking amazing to. They way they stared at him and started to question his sanity was so fucking good and it left a feeling of accomplishment, an accomplishment that he tricked the whole entire freshmen class sans his girlfriend Ritz and Mewt. "Yet you people do not follow through with the plan. You people just sit there and nod, acting as if nothing is the matter, as if there is no problem when in reality you people are slowly going insane while that little plan of yours slowly consumes the mind till it is all you people can think about. You people call ME insane!? Is it just because I follow through with my plans of elimination or is it something different!? Here is what I say! You people are the damn insane idiots, not, me!" Naruto took a deep breath for a second before raising his hand, letting the sleeves drop below the elbows, before running his hands through his hair. The audience continued to gawk at the blonde. Was the blonde fucker insane or was he pulling their legs, like one of his many pranks that he was famous for.

Naruto started up again. "Sorry, sorry, I tend to get a little out of control. Now where was I? Oh yeah, your plans and how you 'sane' people snap. Why am I here, locked up from society if you people are the ones who allow your elimination plans consume your thoughts? Unlike you idiots who allow it to consume the thoughts till it is all you can think about, I do not fall into the traps. I dodge the trip wires and the mines and I reach the treasure known as a complete plan and keep it safe from the rest of the world, meaning I follow through with my plans of elimination that are reserved in my mind and act upon impulse. Yet you people have the gall to label me insane! I am the sanest one of all! I do not fall into the traps like you idiots do! I do not snap like you 'sane' people do! Yet you people have the nerve to throw me in a straight jacket, lock me in a padded room, hide away the key, and hope that I writhe away and drop dead! Well to survive is to live on and prosper and I will survive!" Naruto sighed before slumping a little. He brought up his hands up so he could rest his face in the palms. Then he did the craziest thing he could think of. He straightened his body and broke into a mad laughing fit. His body swayed with his laugh. His abnormally sharp canines were shown to the class. Was he fucking insane!? Why the fuck did he do something like this instead of what he usually did? It only made sense that he did something comic like he usually did.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughing did the blonde calm down. He sighed before running his hands through his hair again he chuckled a little before speaking. "Before I leave, remember this, I am the sanest one of us all." The blonde took off the straight jacket and walked to his seat so he could sleep. Only after he bowed did he allow himself to smirk at the reactions of the class.

Naruto was currently standing in a field of packed snow where barriers were already formed. His team was mostly people that really did not like him or Mewt. Ritz was on the other side of the playing field with a team that did not like her and were boasting that they were going to win because Mewt was not on their side. Mewt was not the most athletic person in the bunch and got nailed for that by a lot of his peers. It was really fucked up to do that as the teen had asthma.

They each stood in a single file line facing each other while Mr. Leslaie called out the rules for safety. Each person was awarded one hundred hit points or hp, meaning that they could only get hit one hundred times. People could regain hp by hitting a person with a snow ball. No one could get past the initial amount of HP for the sake of being fair and the impossibility to get them out. The game was extremely simple when thought about. No one could put rocks in snow balls, no one could step out of the boundaries, and no one could intentionally hurt another player.

"AHH man!" he heard someone complain on his side. "We are going to lose."

Naruto looked at him through his sunglasses. "Why is that?" the blonde asked.

"Because of the cry baby over there," the same boy said as he pointed to Mewt. Naruto shook his head. Did they always have to complain about him? Was it really that terrible to have him as a teammate?

"Shut up!" He heard his girlfriend yell at the complaining team. "If you are going to complain about your team, switch with me. I would rather be on that team than the 'winning team' anyway." The teen shook his hand in a grateful manner and immediately switched with the white haired girl. Ritz took up a spot next to her boyfriend and smiled. He could see her slanted emerald eyes beyond the dark violet lenses of her sunglasses. He had a Kage Bunshin near Ritz when they were not in the same class so that the genjutsu did not shutdown and expose her. She opted to wear some shades like him because of the brightness of the lights, even at night. Now she could see why he wore them most of his waking hours besides their dates. Of course after the incident, she let him wear them as long as he wanted. "So, you up for this one Whiskers-kun?" she saw him smile a vicious smile. She shook her head. He was always ready for something that required at least a little bit of his training. She thought it was just so he could show off.

"Hell yeah!" the blonde exclaimed happily as he pumped his fist in the air. "I am ready to play!"

He looked at the teacher and grinned manically as Mr. Leslaie took a deep breath and raised his metallic whistle to his lips. Naruto grin kept on getting more and more maniacal as the whistle got closer to the blonde haired man's lips. Then he blew into the piece of metal. Everyone ran to the barriers on their sides. When Naruto reached the barrier he scooped up some snow and padded it down to a shape of a ball. He looked at the other side and saw a person that was above the other barrier. The blonde threw it at the teen and nailed him. He grinned as he dodged a few snowballs that were headed towards his head. When he hit the floor he started to make some more snowballs with ease. He made a few, about ten or eleven so he did not have to go to the floor when he needed more. He got up and saw a few teens raised with their hands poised to throw the projectiles. Naruto swayed to the side, dodging the snow. Left, right, duck that was how he moved to avoid getting hit by the snowballs. The blonde then threw is projectiles and nailed each of the teens with at least one snowball.

It was a massacre. They knew that Naruto and Ritz were too good. They always won because of their accuracy and their reflexes. It was as if they were made to play in games that somewhat represented a battle field. This is where the excelled at. This was where they were home at. He looked toward Ritz and smiled. She was doing having as much fun as he did. She was getting the people out with the same amount of ease as he was. Sure he had better aim but hers was nothing to laugh at. She was still pretty accurate. He then looked at Mewt who was dodging snowballs.

He cursed silently. Most of the other team was aiming at Mewt. They were even going as far as treading over the boundary line to land a hit on the teen. He ducked narrowly dodging a snowball to the head. Naruto looked back at the snowball and noticed something that was off. There, sticking out of the middle was black rock with a sharp jagged edge. He then looked in the general direction and saw the same teen that threw a snowball at him throw one at Mewt. The brown haired teen was not expecting the pain that the snowball had held in its cold center.

The snowball hit Mewt squarely on the forehead. In an instant he screamed a little before falling to the ground with his hands cradling his head. The pain was so fucking unreal. How did this happen in a simple game? Why would someone do this? It hurt so fucking bad. The brunet heard Mr. Leslaie blow his whistle and rushed to Mewt. He told Mewt to remove his hands form his forehead. When he did he felt some warm, thick liquid running down his forehead.

Naruto was at his friend's side in an instant. He inspected the wound and then stood straight up. "I want who ever threw that rock right now!" he roared. His canines were visible as he snarled. Then his violet eyes settled on the person who he knew threw the snowball. "Why did you put a rock inside the snowball, wait, I am wrong, two snowballs that you threw at me and Mewt?!"

His eyes started to dart left and right. He was so fucking busted that it was not even funny. Sweat began to drip off from his forehead as he began to think of a way out of the problem he got himself into. "I did not put any rocks inside any snowballs!" the teen exclaimed. His voice was shaking and not convincing at all. Naruto could literally smell the fear coming of the kid.

Naruto was not someone to mess with as the learned early on in the year when three kids were sent the hospital. He never got in trouble as it was not one school grounds but news about it got everywhere since this was a small town. The three kids were no pushovers but when they tangled with Naruto they never stood a chance.

It was their faults really. They should have known that he and Ritz were dating. He may not have been the jealous type but you never ask and try to force someone in a one night stand with his girl. (Sorry to say this Blondie, but you are going to have to cater to two women in later chapters.) Needless to say everyone began to fear him when he got angry.

Before anything could be done, Mr. Leslaie intervened. "All right children, there is no need to fight." Naruto continued to glare daggers at the other teen.

"Yeah Naruto there is no need to fight," one of the teens friends said. Naruto sent him a death glare. Ritz was right next to him as well. She heard everything that was being spoken and she was really starting to get pissed.

"You have no right to speak at all peon." The white haired teen's voice was filled with anger. She was starting to visibly shake with rage. "You and your friend have no right to speak at all! We have been victim to your insane pranks for long enough. I saw you and your other friend throwing rocks today!"

"Alright children!" the blonde haired P.E. teacher yelled. In an instant the bell rang, signaling that school was out. The teens that were in trouble silently trembled at the thought of Naruto sending them to the hospital in just a few movements as they heard from the people that were sent there.. "Alright I want you three to stay with me. You are going to clean up the gym and the lockers. The rest of you are dismissed." The other students began to file out of the courtyard while Naruto, Ritz, and Mewt stayed behind.

Naruto lent Mewt a hand and pulled the teen up to his feet. The brunette sighed as he dusted himself off. He then checked to see his forehead and noticed it had stopped bleeding. He laughed a little. "That hurt!" he said. The other two around him busted up into laughing as well. He then looked at Naruto and Ritz. "You two are going to pick up the book with me right?" Naruto and Ritz nodded at the question. He smiled and they started on their way to retrieve the book.

-------------------------

The trio had just gotten said book. It was an old leather bound book with a buckle that kept it closed. The buckle extended to the center and had a large gem. They quickly moved to the living room. When the got there, they cleared off the coffee table and opened up the book with everyone's eyes glued onto the book. They quickly opened it and started to read it.

The book was filled with creatures that they have only read about or have seen in videogames. The words were like spells in the Latin, something that was to be expected. None of the words were able to be read. Not a single word of it.

Thirty minutes passed and they had looked through the book and decided that it would go with Mewt as he was really into it. "Sometimes I wish we could change worlds, ya know?" Mewt said out of the blue. Naruto and Ritz looked at him quizzically. "I mean come on; we are constantly getting picked on for reasons beyond our control, Ritz for her hair and Naruto for his fox like features." The two Kitsune growled at what the teen in front of them stated. They knew it was true but there was no reason for him to point it out. "But if we were in somewhere different, where the rules were in our control, then everything would be in our favor. There would be no one to make fun of us and we would be able to do anything we want." Naruto and Ritz just stared at him before grinning.

"I don't know," Naruto started. "I like to break the rules so I would be on someone else's side." Ritz shook her head.

"You don't break the rules." Naruto just looked at his white haired girlfriend with an arched eyebrow. "You break them to pieces and make sure there is nothing left." Naruto hung his head at the remark before turning to the clock.

'Hey Mewt, what time did Cid say he wanted you home?" Naruto and the others ran into him on the way to the apartment. He was talking to someone he apparently owed money to. He caught sight of the trio and told Mewt to be around a certain time. They lived close by, so Naruto did not have to worry about getting him home all that much.

Mewt took a quick look at the clock before running to the door with his stuff that he brought with him. "See you two tomorrow!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

Naruto sighed as he canceled the genjutsu and taking off his shades. He sighed in contentment as he stretched his tail. Then he felt a hand start to scratch his left ear. He started to purr under the touch as he cuddled his head into Ritz's lap. She smiled. They usually did something like this. It helped them both relax after a long day of hiding.

She stopped when a thought passed her head. She looked at her blonde lover with a stern look when he mewled in disappointment. "We need to tell Mewt." Naruto looked at her. He knew that she was right. Mewt was one of their few friends that they could trust with just about anything.

"I know Ritz- hime. We will tell him when we get the chance." She frowned. That somehow did not have the appeal that she was hoping for. She shook her head before looking at the clock.

"Whatever, let's go to bed." Naruto nodded and went off to bed with her. What he failed to realize was that the world was going to change for good.

A/N Well, I was going to have this a little longer but decided against it as it was long enough. Sure there are people with chapters a lot longer than mine but I really wanted to put this one out. Next chapter will be when the world changes and there will be a few surprises in it. Do not forget to read and review, well you have already read unless you skimped around so all you have to do is review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Clan Maelstrom**

By the Obsidian Blade

Chapter Seven-The New World and the Geography

Fourteen years after the Kyuubi attack

Naruto awoke on something hard. The sun was shining into his eyes brightly. He rolled over and groggily got up. When he did he stretched his limbs, satisfied at the sound of popping. He looked around at his surroundings. He was standing on top of a dirt roof. He looked to see much of the buildings roofs were used as streets as well. Something that he did not think was very safe as the roof could collapse in. 'Yeah sure, so says the one who used to jump from roof top to roof top,' he mentally berated himself. He then looked at the people who were walking the streets. A lot of them did not even look remotely human. He sighed a breath of air. At least he would not be hunted down for his features. He then took a look at himself. He was now wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of baggy black pants with many pockets, and a pair of black boots. He now had a kunai holster at his right hip and a shuriken pouch on the back of his hip. His hand went to his back to see a katana strapped to his back. The guard itself was in the shape of a four pronged star. The blade was something to marvel at. It was extremely beautiful. Its blade was silver with a blue tint and had a feel of power to it. This place was so bizarre. Nothing was familiar. Well, it was, but only in the movies he took Ritz to and the games that said girlfriend played. The blonde searched his pack to find a vile of green liquid and his pair of sunglasses. The blonde kitsune sighed before he put on the shades and jumped from the roof and to the ground, startling the people who were walking nearby.

Naruto looked at the people who were walking the streets with a skeptical eye. He had no idea where he was and had no idea what happened to everyone he considered precious. The kitsune started to look around, not paying much intention to where he was going. He slammed right into a person that was walking in the opposite direction he was. Naruto groaned as he got up. He looked at the person he slammed into. The person had orange scaly skin that shined in the sun. His ears were in pairs on the side of his head. His face was elongated into a snout, and his teeth were like fangs, slightly showing themselves out of his mouth. His tail swung lazily near the ground. He wore blue armor and had a look of anger glued to his face. The species next to him was similar except he wore red armor.

"Watch where you're going kid!" the creature hissed. Naruto just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. The beast snarled again. "Do you get it kid?!"

It took a second for Naruto's mind to get in gear. "Hey! Who are you calling a kid you big over grown lizard!" The creature standing before him seemed to shake with anger. His scaly orange skin started to turn red with rage.

"What did you call me you little rodent!" the beast roared. "I am a Banga! I am not a lizard you insolent whelp!"

Naruto glared at the man before resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. "You want to repeat that you over grown lizar-." Before the blonde could finish the sentence he was stopped by a sound.

"Kupo!" a little voice rang out. Naruto's gaze turned towards the sound as well as the two Banga. The thing was small. His body was covered in what could be described as white fur. He wore a green shirt with a high collar and baggy pants with a belt holding up a few books with worn leather bindings. His eyes were this steely grey, something that struck the blonde as odd. At the top of his head was some orange hair that spiked up in different directions and a red furry ball attached to an antenna like cord. On the stuffed animals back was a wooden staff with some sort of green sphere at the top of it. "There is no need to fight, Kupo. What is the problem, Kupo?" Naruto looked at the thing with curiosity as the thing spoke. The fury little plush toy looked exactly like a moogle that he have seen his girlfriend play as and fight in some video games.

"This runt ran into me and called be a lizard!" The Banga he ran into yelled with in fury as he pointed at the blonde. Naruto growled at the response.

"Who you calling runt you poor excuse for leather boots!" The blonde would have unsheathed his blade if it was not for being stopped by the moogle in green.

"Um, you will have to excuse my friend here, Kupo," the little plushy started off as he looked at the blonde. "You see, he just came from the country side and he has never seen a bangaa in person so it is only natural for him to react like this, Kupo." The giant reptilian eyed the blonde, as if trying to gain some sort of reason to object to the blonde. The beast snorted in Naruto's face. The thing's breath smelt like rotting meat.

"Whatever, be sure to keep that whelp on a small leash," he hissed out."

Naruto was about to make a retort with a few jutsu that he knew, but was stopped when the moogle placed a hand in front of him. What was with the plushy? The over grown lizard had what was coming to him yet he blocked him. "I will, Kupo," the plushy replied before turning Naruto away and walking away.

The bangaa watched the duo leave with a skeptical eye. There was something off about those two that he did not like. The blonde fox boy's clothes that set off the feel of a fighter. His eyes traveled along the boy as he looked at his retreating form then his eyes literally bulged out of his head. He looked to his partner who nodded towards him. The bangaa in red armor nodded his head as well and looked at the blonde and moogle. 'Hey, you two, stop!"

The blonde cursed as he turned around and looked at the lizards with his shielded eyes. "What do you want?!"

The bangaa snorted as they looked at the blonde and white plushy. "We want an engagement you whelp. You are a ninja aren't you whelp? Well then engage me?!" Naruto glared from beneath his sunglasses. The guy was getting on his nerves.

"Alright lizard," the blonde said, slightly smiling as he saw the lizard seethe in anger. He removed the blade and slipped into a kenjutsu stance. The kenjutsu style he bothered to use was the Heavenly Sword style. The style was something he made up, combining Taijutsu and kenjutsu along with chakra to have a full effect. It mainly relied on speed and the ability to strike your opponents weak spots with accuracy and ferocity. Though, it needed some seals to make it work right, but for now he could use the basic forms of it. The moogle next to him gripped his staff in a battle ready position and eyed his opponents as if waiting for something. Before Naruto made the first move a light flashed throughout the area from some silver rings falling down from the sky. The rings disappeared the same way they came. In their wake was a man on what seemed to be like a giant chicken of sorts. On his back was a blue cape. Some sort of horns stuck out of his helmet that blocked his face from view.

Naruto looked at the man funny. What the hell was he doing here and what was he exactly? The giant chicken he was riding on somewhat reminded him of a chocobo that the saw his girlfriend ride and fight. "Engagement rules:

No items

Disobey those rules and you will face the consequences!" he shouted and then raised his hand. "Match BEGIN!"

Naruto was on complete shock. What the hell just happened? Why the fuck were there rules to battle. Was it not anything goes or was he just going crazy? He looked over to the moogle that teamed up with him and then looked back at the bangaa. The difference now was that the two opponents were nearing him quickly. Naruto cursed as he quickly unsheathed his katana and blocked a large sword that was about to hit him in the head. The blonde forced it to the side and jumped back as he saw another sword land in the sandy floor. He raised his blade inside a kenjutsu ready stance and waited for them to strike. What happened next shook him to the core. **"Fire!"** a small fire ball shot out from beside him and impacted one of the bangaa, the one in blue, and sent him to the floor. To his shock the bangaa got up and growled at the moogle. The thing started to run towards them without a second thought and started to attack the plush toy like thing. The other bangaa started to attack Naruto.

The blonde kitsune was really starting to piss of the bangaa. He was not supposed to dodge his attacks with ease, it was just impossible to do that, it just was. Yet he was doing it with relative ease and the bangaa was the ones sweating bullets, not the blonde. The bangaa finally screwed up on his attacks however. He swung downwards in a vertical arc when the blonde was against a wall. The blonde dodged as usual but the sword impacted the stone wall and got lodged in the wall. The bangaa in red armor desperately tried to free his blade but it came to no avail, it was not going to come out.

Naruto watched as the bangaa got sloppy in his movements. He was letting everything get to him. The way that he was fighting relied solely on strength which was something that would not do in a fight. The bangaa was most likely the one that was usually sent on the front lines or something similar to that. Naruto almost laughed at the thought of the bangaa being used as a human shield or something of the sort as many people hid behind him.

The blonde acted quickly as the opportunity of having the bangaa getting his sword stuck in to the wall was presented to him. He grabbed the bangaa by the face and pushed him backwards, away from the blade. Naruto then delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the bangaa's face, sending him sprawling to the floor. **"Blizzard!" **The bangaa yelled in surprise as he felt some ice impact his back. Naruto turned to the moogle and smiled as he found the other bangaa knocked out the floor with some smoke coming off of him. "Kupo," the thing said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at the thing and then turned his attention to the bangaa with red as he got up.

The bangaa was infuriated with the two. They were strong, stronger than him indefinitely. He snarled at the two as he struggled to his feet only to go to his knees with a clawed hand in front of him. Why were these two so strong? What made them strong? He gasped as a spasm of pain went through his body. He gritted his teeth and reached into his pack, pulling out a vile with green liquid. The bangaa grinned as he uncorked it and drank the whole thing down in one gulp. A light shimmered around his body as some of the cuts he received healed themselves over, leaving only small scars on his scaly hide.

Naruto cursed as he watched the bangaa heal. This was just not his day was it? He readied his blade and was about to try and take out the large reptile for good but was stopped when the judge, as he learned, intervened in the fight. "Infraction in the law forbidding items!" he yelled as he raised a red card high in the air. The card disappeared in a red ring of light. The bangaa flinched as he felt his body disappear from existence. A red light spread around him and bound him before teleporting him to some place that Naruto did not know of. The judge disappeared as well in the same way he arrived.

Naruto sighed. This was just too weird. He goes to sleep with his girlfriend expects to wake up next her with her head tucked under his chin yet he wakes up on some flat roofs, wearing some clothes that he never even seen. And in a world that was too much like a video game that his girlfriend liked to spend a lot of her time on. Naruto looked at the moogle and smiled. "Thanks for the help."

The moogle looked at him before setting off on him. "Don't you ever call a bangaa a lizard, Kupo!" Naruto chuckled nervously as he looked at the moogle. "You never even saw a bangaa have you?" Naruto shook his head no.

"No I have not seen one, well, at least a live one anyway." The moogle looked at him with a quizzical eye was he cocked his head to the side.

"Where are you from exactly, Kupo?" the plush toy asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you see, I most likely do not come from this place at all. I fall asleep in side my bed and I wake up here. When I tried investigating, my dumb ass bumps into an excuse for leather, and now I am talking to a plushy!" The blonde was over exaggerating every word he said with wild arm movements. The moogle in front of him glared at the teen before exploding.

"A plushy?!" he yelled in anger. "I will have you know that I am a moogle!" Naruto looked at him funny before raising his hand.

"So I am in a videogame?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side slightly.

The moogle looked at the blonde kitsune like he was crazy. "A videogame? Okay, I believe that you might have amnesia. Let me help you out here. This is the town of Cyril, in the land of Ivalice."

Naruto raised his hand. "Sorry but Ivalice is the name of a town where I actually came here form."

The moogle looked taken back by what the blonde said. That could not be right. They were in Ivalice. There was no doubt about it. "Ivalice is a country."

Naruto shook his head. "Not where I am from. I where I am form there is no bangaa or anything like that."

The moogle gasped slightly. "What about moogles? Surely the town has to have moogles."

Naruto shook his head. "Not outside of a glass screen," he said as he crossed his arms. Naruto then leaned back against the wall that was behind him "In fact, me and my girlfriend are the only things that are not human in a humanoid body."

The moogle looked at him with curiosity. What the hell was going on with the blonde? "You said something not outside of a glass screen. What did you mean by that?"

Naruto shook his head. He was not expecting to be the one to share information with him. He thought about it to be the other way around. 'When I said that, I was talking about a video game that my girlfriend got me into called Final Fantasy. (Hell Yeah Bitches) It's not real but it plays out the life of heroes that fight against monsters and the like."

The moogle looked at him with curiosity. "So you are telling me that this place is exactly like the videogame called Final Fantasy?" Naruto shook his head yeah. "Okay, now I am the one confused!"

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Sorry about that," Naruto said in an apologetic tone. "From the way it sounds, I would not believe myself either."

The moogle smiled and held a happy smile plastered to his face. "It's okay," the plushy assured, "but I think our meeting here is no accident. I will help you out for now. They call me Montblanc." He held out his hand to the blonde.

Naruto smiled and took his hand." The name's Naruto Namikaze." Naruto took one last look around the place before looking at Montblanc. "Do you mind taking me to a map? I kinda want to see where the hell I am exactly." The moogle nodded before leading him to the local inn. Naruto walked inside the place and whistled at the shear amount of gathered people. There were a few there talking and conversing but the largest group was at the end near a table with a few maps.

The group was something that easily caught Naruto's eye. One of them was like the bangaa he caught except he had a lighter shade of scales and his armor was a shade of purple. At his side was a large sword with a leather sheath. Another was a human. He wore a blue suit of armor made of cloth over his torso with a metal vast with leather straps over it. His helm did not cover his face and seemed to be made of cloth as well. At his side was a sword with the hand guard wrapping over his knuckles. His hands were covered with brown leather gloves with metal buckles on the back. He wore green shorts that barely went passed the knees. His legs were covered in black armor with green boots. Another was what he identified as a Nu Mou, if his girlfriend's videogames were correct. He had a rod like Montblanc's except it was white. He had tanned skin with some fur growing off of it. His snout reminded him of a sheep somewhat as well as the thing's white hair that grew off of his head. His tail swished on the floor slowly. His ears were large and floppy as he shook his head around. The one next to him was the only thing that looked remotely human inside the pub that could fight. She had long flowing white hair that reminded him of his girlfriend's. Her ears were long and bunny like with black fur at the top. Her features were curvy, almost giving the blonde a nosebleed. She wore a purple shirt that had the sides visible with some straps of purple clothe. She wore some sort of purple booty shorts and had a silver rapier at the side of her hip. She smiled at the blonde and winked sensually. Naruto blushed at that before shaking the impure thoughts out of his head while muttering that he already was taken.

Montblanc walked him over to that able and introduced him to the group. "This is Naruto," he said as he pointed to him. "And this group is our clan. The Bangaa is jack. The Nu Mou is Wyatt. The human is Gabriel and the viera is Ashley." The human looked at him before nodding his head in a cool manner.

"Alright Naruto, I have a question," he said as he raised himself from his chair and walked over to him. "What race are you exactly?"

Naruto looked at him before smirking. "I am a kitsune my dear friend." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Um," Gabriel started. "Aren't you supposed to be an extinct race?"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Then I guess me and my girlfriend defy that law now don't we." He then looked at the map and pointed towards. "Let me have a look at the world map would you." Wyatt nodded and handed it to him. Naruto took a look at it and gasped. It seems that it was not only Ivalice grew in size but it did not affect the other countries. The Elemental Nations were still there. There was still a chance that the few people he cared about were still alive and could come here. "What is the fastest way to send mail across seas?"

"That would be by firewyrms, Kupo." Montblanc then looked at the map and the direction that continent that Naruto was looking at. "That is going to cost us though.

Naruto looked at the moogle and then grinned. "Then we get some as a group. First things first. What should we name this little group of ours?" Naruto placed a finger to his chin and then snapped. "Clan Maelstrom is what we are going for its strong and easy for us to remember." The group cheered as Naruto then looked around. "Glad to see you guys like it."

A/N Well I am considering adding Ashley in to the group of girls that Naruto gets but that is it. No more than that. And the reason why I have it so that the world change did not affect the rest of the world is simple really. I am not going to have it so Naruto is going to change the world back. I see no point in it really if he could live in a world where he does not have to hide himself. And there are still some people that will come but I am not having anyone pair up with Naruto from the Elemental Nations. And just so you guys know, there will be no Totemas do to the fact that Naruto is not going for the crystals but the queen herself. Sorry about that and good night.


End file.
